Alojada en la soledad
by CherryFlower18
Summary: Cuando el amor llega, puede ser de muchas maneras. Eso pensaba Naruto, quien con una carrera hecha, se enamoró de la chica que menos pensó, su paciente. Si hubieran sido otras circunstancias, el amor, hubiera sido bienvenido, pero no. Cuando hay heridas tan grandes en el alma ni el mejor remedio las puede curar... ¿O tálvez, sí?... Su amor... NARUHINA
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola ^_^_**

 ** _Si llegaste aquí es porque el sumary te gustó . He tenido la idea rondando muchas veces por mi cabeza, así que espero que les guste._**

 ** _Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; esta historia, mía._**

 ** _¡A leer!_**

* * *

Llevaba pocos años como médico cuando le asignaron aquel caso que cambiaría totalmente su vida. Nunca pensó que aquella joven de mirada cautelosa, tímida, con un vacío que reflejaban los muchos años que estaba en ese encierro, lo cautivara tanto. Es más, nunca imagino que tal vez la vida le diera un camino a recorrer con ella.

Naruto Uzumaqui era un médico especializado en enfermedades mentales en una de las mejores universidades de Tokio con diferentes maestrías en muchos países que lo hacían uno de los médicos más jóvenes y reconocidos del país, además de los codiciados no solo en el ámbito laboral. Rubio, alto, ojos azules. Lo que cualquier fémina quería en su cama; cualidades por los que la popularidad en el campo femenino siempre había sido su fuerte. Es más, muchas mujeres habían intentado desfilar por su cama. Claro, todas rechazadas de inmediato porque no gustaba de las aventuras pasajeras. Todas, a excepción de la conocería aquel día…

Perdido en sus pensamientos se encontraba cuando alguien apareció por la puerta de su oficina.

─ Señor Naruto Uzumaki─ llamó su secretaria entrando a su oficina. Naruto dejo las carpetas con algunos casos de los pacientes de la clínica y la observó impaciente. Traía muchos papeles en la mano. Y eso, solo significaba mucho trabajo.─ Aquí está el nuevo caso que le han sido asignado ─ comunicó la joven, mientras le entregaba una carpeta roja. En sus años de medicina había aprendido que ese color referenciaba un caso sumamente grave y por ende de mayor prioridad en ser atendido.

─ ¿Es la paciente del traslado? ─ preguntó para luego coger entre sus manos la carpeta prestándole suma atención. En aquella semana había sido informado de una paciente que había sido trasladada de otra ciudad.

La muchacha, desde su posición, afirmó un poco sonrojada él la había mirado a los ojos y ella había caído en la profundidad de sus orbes azules.

─ Sí, era el caso que se le iba a asignar a Jiraiya-san pero… ─ la mujer bajó la cabeza triste. Para todos en el hospital, Jiraiya había sido como un segundo padre.

Aquellas palabras transportaron los recuerdos de Naruto a una situación un tanto dolorosa. La triste despedida de su padrino la semana anterior. Lo habían enterrado hacía algunos días. Había muerto de cáncer de estómago. El licor, en los últimos años desde que su esposa murió, se había vuelto su único amigo y consejero de penas. Pese a eso nunca había dejado su segundo hogar. Jiraiya era el dueño de la clínica y aun así había trabajado hasta el último día de su existencia. Claro, con la progresión de su enfermedad la había dejado a solo una semana de su muerte.

─ Está bien. Dentro de media hora iré a verla ─ respondió levemente irritado.

La mirada de lástima de la muchacha lo incomodaba un poco, después de todo, él había decidido salir de la capital precisamente para estar en ese lugar y hacerse cargo del legado de su casi segundo padre. El viejo se lo había encargado como última voluntad. ─ Puede retirarse.

─ ¿Desea algo? ─ preguntó antes de marcharse.

─ Un café, por favor─ pidió, calmo. Dicho esto, Naruto empezó a buscar su teléfono. Tenía que llamar a su mejor amigo para consultar algunos pendientes que involucraban a la casa que había dejado en la capital. Deslizó el patrón de desbloqueo para luego bajar la lista de contactos y encontrar el nombre de su casi hermano del alma, Sasuke.

El sonido de timbrado se escuchó: una, dos, la tercera vez el receptor contestó.

─ ¿Qué quieres, dobe? ─ respondieron del otro lado.

Ojeando la carpeta entre sus manos el rubio comunicó la razón porque le había llamado.

─ ¿Quería saber cómo van los papeles de la venta de la casa? ─ preguntó dejando la carpeta a un lado para prestarle atención a Sasuke.

Al haber salido de la capital de manera tan apresurada. Las propiedades dejadas por el viejo Jiraiya habían pasado a su nombre y tenia deseos de vender algunas para continuar con la mejora del centro psiquiátrico del que ahora era dueño en su totalidad.

Tras un silencio en el que Naruto supuso que su amigo ordenaba sus ideas, Sasuke respondió.

─ En orden, solo falta que el juez firme la orden de traspaso de propiedad porque el depósito ya ha sido efectuado. Es más, puedes revisar el número de cuenta. ─ El tono de profesionalismo de Sasuke lo hizo sonreír un poco. Siempre gustaba jugarle bromas al respecto, es más, se sorprendía de no hacerlo en ese instante tras aquella locuacidad.

Sasuke era un reconocido abogado en la capital. Frio como el hielo, implacable con sus rivales, cosas que lo hacían el mejor en su campo. Él y Naruto se conocían desde muy pequeños. Habían estudiado juntos, inclusive, tanto secundaria como primaria. Sólo la decisión de Naruto por seguir la medicina había plantado una valla entre ambos.

─ Está bien, teme. Lo dejo todo en tus manos. ─ convino complacido. Luego, Naruto soltó un suspiro. ─ En unos días quizá viaje para ver sobre las demás propiedades dejadas por el viejo.

Cogió el lapicero en su escritorio y empezó a anotar algunas cosas que tendría que hacer. Su ser despistado era sustituido momentáneamente por un orden impuesto por su madre y su consejo que más recordaba. Anotar en una agenda sus pendientes. Tras poner un revisar cuenta, seguido de comprar un boleto. Detuvo el lapicero y lo dejo a un costado de la libreta.

─ Está bien Dobe ─ soltó calmado el pelinegro. ─ Kushina-san ya me tiene hastiado de tanta palabrería. En estos días, no deja de visitar a mamá y preguntar si todo lo que encargaste está listo. ─ Un gruñido se escuchó desde el otro lado, proveniente de Sasuke ─ Es molesto. ─ comunico con notorio fastidio en la voz.

Naruto soltó una risa. Conocía a su madre y sabía por ende lo molestosa que podía ser. Que Sasuke sea su ahijado, solo completaba la ecuación de tedio a la que el pelinegro estaba sometido.

─ Mándale mis saludos. ─ dijo tras una pausa. Luego especificó ─ Al igual que a papá. No he tenido tiempo de saludarlos desde que llegué.

Sasuke sonrió un poco. Su risa calmada fue escuchada por Naruto.

─ Está bien. Quizá y pronto viaje a Konoha. Recientemente me han asignado un caso por el área.

─ Felicitaciones, teme ─ Naruto aguantó un poco la risa antes de soltar la bomba─ ¿La traerás? ─ Hacía referencia a aquella chiquilla que hacía prácticas en su estudio de abogados, la que casualmente también era su alumna. ─ ¿Sasuke? ─ preguntó al escuchar el silencio del otro lado.

─ No sé a qué te refieres ─ El tono empleado por Sasuke era sumamente cortante.

─ No te hagas Teme. ─ bromeó Naruto ─ Bien, que te encontré con las manos en la masa y en tu escritorio─ añadió en tono burlón. ─ Digo, al menos el hotel que está frente a tu oficina hubieras utilizado. Ya no hay pudor en estos días…

Recordaba como si fuera ayer como había ido un día a arreglar algunos papeles y había pillado a su mejor amigo con las manos en la masa. Un poco más y estaba seguro que Sasuke le protagonizaba una película de cine erótico en sus narices. La pobre muchacha estaba sin sujetador con Sasuke metido entre sus piernas. La postura obviaba lo que estaba pasando.

─ Naruto… ─ advirtió Sasuke. El tono empleado en su voz era el de muy enojado.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto decidió picarlo un poquito más.

─ Ya, ya ─ Naruto decidió zanjar el tema. ─ Pero tómalo como sugerencia, Sasuke. Ponte que por ser cliente conocido te den una rebaja. Recuerda amigo, que ahorro es progreso ─ respondió socarrón haciendo referencia a su recomendación del hotel, luego, cambió su semblante. Tras un leve suspiro y rascándose la cabeza decidió finalizar la conversación ─ No molestaré más. ─ concluyó. ─ Cualquier cosas me avisas ─ advirtió antes de despedirse. ─ Dentro de una hora iré ver a un paciente. No te molestes, teme.

─ Está bien, Usuratonkachi. Cualquier cosa te estaré llamando y….─ Sasuke hizo una pausa. ─ olvida lo que pasó en mi oficina. Solo fue un desliz.

Dicho esto Sasuke cortó la comunicación. Naruto del otro lado emitió un suspiro. Estar tan lejos de su familia empezaba a afectarle terriblemente. Solo, sin nadie con quien más conversar. Así, se encontraba en esos momentos. Tras un bufido, en el que hizo bolita las anotaciones más antiguas de su libreta abrió nuevamente el folder con el caso. Tenía que prepararse como médico para examinar a ese paciente.

…

Arrastrando los zapatos por la blanca loza del hospital, Naruto, junto una enfermera de turno, se dispusieron a ver a la paciente del traslado. El rubio aun sostenía la carpeta del caso con leve fuerza. Era uno un poco grave según lo que había leído.

 ** _Mujer de 24 años,_**

 ** _Internada desde los 18,_**

 ** _Comportamiento agresivo_**

 ** _Paranoia._**

 ** _Alucinaciones._**

Eran algunas de las anotaciones en el folder. Entre las observaciones también estaba un poco del suceso que la llevó a la demencia.

 ** _La pérdida de su bebé._**

Tras un leve suspiro en el que pensó como actuar frente a su nueva paciente. Miró a la enfermera, quien llevaba una charola con medicamentos, unos segundos antes de toparse con la habitación donde se encontraba, C-23. Abrió la puerta con cautela. La imagen de las paredes acolchonadas que impedían que un paciente se hiciera daño, fueron captadas rápidamente por sus retinas. El bulto que descansaba al fondo, sobre una cama, con una camisa de fuerza le hizo sentir un poco de lástima. Era una mujer demasiado joven para haber pasado por todo eso que había leído.

Caminó a paso calmado, mientras la enfermera acomodó las medicinas que traía. Al llegar a su lado, sintió un poco de lástima por aquella muchacha. La camisa de fuerza sostenía ambos brazos y su postura impedía que viera su rostro. El cabello, sumamente largo, tapaba sus delicadas facciones.

Con un ligero movimiento de manos, Naruto acomodó un mechón tras su oreja.

─ Devuélvemelo ─ farfulló aquella mujer con la voz rota levantando su cabeza hacia su dirección. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, pronto lloraría.

Naruto pensó que se refería a su bebé. La miró con pena.

Al pararse –Se había inclinado para verla de cerca-, notó cierto bulto en el suelo. Al inspeccionarlo, encontró un juguete que se había caído. Era un bebe de juguete. En su alucinación, de seguro, la paciente creía que aquel era el bebé que le fue arrebatado. Naruto lo recogió y lo observó con detenimiento.

─ ¿Te refieres a esto? ─ preguntó alzando el juguete en el aire.

─ Ten cuidado le harás daño ─ dijo la paciente al ver a su pequeño en peligro. ─ Devuélveme a mi bebe ─ habló moviendo ligeramente los hombros en un afán de zafarse de la camisa de fuerza que la tenía bien sujeta.

La enfermera miraba con lástima a la paciente.

─ Te lo daré ─ habló calmado, el rubio, ─ pero antes te voy a dar unas cuantas medicinas. ─ Su paciente afirmó y lo miró con una sonrisa que lo hizo sentir feliz a él también.

Naruto cogió las medicinas y se las dio rápidamente. La mujer gustosa las aceptó sin reticencia. Mientras lo hacía, la enfermera se encargaba de quitarle la camisa de fuerza. Cuando ya estaba sin nada, se apresuró a abrazar a su bebé. Naruto la miró sin quererlo, algo enternecido. No era el primer caso que trataba por algo similar.

─ ¿Cómo se llama? ─ preguntó al verla en su faceta de madre.

─ Shagy ─ contestó, emocionada. Luego, le dio una hermosa sonrisa que le contagió rápidamente a él. Era joven y muy hermosa, sin querer sintió como algo en él se llenaba de calidez por ella.

─ ¿Cuántos meses tiene? ─ preguntó, la enfermera, uniéndose a la conversación.

Esa no fue una pregunta bien recibida por la paciente quien en esos instantes se lanzó contra ella y empezó a golpearla como si la hubiera ofendido. Los enfermeros y guardias que transitaban por el lugar no tardaron en llegar y nuevamente ponerle la camisa de fuerza. Por el rabillo del ojo, Naruto se dio cuenta que aquella enfermera tenía la mejilla sumamente roja.

Naruto recogió el muñeco de suelo, situándolo cerca de su nueva paciente. Los enfermeros le habían inyectado calmantes y luego de aquel forcejeo, había quedado dormida.

Salió escoltando a la enfermera quien se notaba sumamente dolorida.

─ ¿Eres nueva? ¿no? ─ preguntó. Ella afirmó arrastrando un sí por la garganta con la voz levemente ronca.

─ ¿Cómo te llamas?

─ Hana ─ respondió.

─ Bien, Hana. Debes saber que se debe tener sumo cuidado cuando se habla con un paciente de estas características. ─ regañó.

─ Entiendo ─ habló sobándose la mejilla.

─ ¿Los demás pacientes ya han sido medicados? ─ preguntó haciendo menos el episodio anterior.

─ Sí, el médico que ayudaba a Jiraija-san, ya los ha ido a ver.

─ Nagato…

─ Sí. ─ dijo la joven con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

─ Está bien. Puedes retirarte ─ ordenó al llegar a su oficina. ─ Tengo que estudiar los demás casos.

La muchacha hizo un gesto de obediencia y pasó a retirarse.

Mientras Naruto se acomodaba en la silla de su escritorio, recordó a aquella muchacha de la C-23. Su mirada y su sonrisa al momento de tener a aquel muñeco en sus brazos hicieron que algo en su interior se moviera con emoción. Sin quererlo, cogió nuevamente el expediente en sus manos. Había algo dentro de él que quería saber más de ella.

Marcado en negritas, al lado de su fotografía, estaba el nombre de la muchacha.

 **Hinata Ōtsutsuki.**

* * *

Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Si les ha gustado y quieren que la continué, no duden en hacérmelo saber a través de un review.

Nos vemos :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola ^_^_**

 ** _Aquí estoy, nuevamente con la intención de dejarles el segundo capítulo de este fic._**

 ** _Agradezco a todas esas personitas que comentaron y agregaron en favoritos a esta historia, kya los quiero :3_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 2_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sangre._**

 ** _Rasguños._**

 ** _Llanto_** _._

 _Miraba a su alrededor y todo era sangre. Las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre, y por la ventana se veía un atardecer totalmente rojo. El ambiente rojizo la hizo caminar en busca del lugar de donde provenía aquella sangre. Caminó por el pasillo que conectaba su nueva casa con la salida, viendo el rastro de sangre que se esparcía en manchas, por el piso, y que la guiaba al exterior, donde una mujer, de aspecto delicado, estaba de cuclillas, en el suelo, con un charco de sangre bajo sus piernas._

 _Se acercó a ella para brindarle ayuda, su instinto generoso se lo pedía. Pero la chica no parecía ni siquiera notarla pese a haberla llamado tres veces. Un olor pestilente la hizo incomodarse unos instantes. Al ver con más detenimiento y cercanía el charco de sangre, notó algo que la hizo retroceder, automáticamente. Un pedazo de carne putrefacta, yacía en el suelo. Entró en shock y cuando miró nuevamente a la mujer, notó como se incorporaba. El viento rebelde de aquella tarde mecía su cabello dejándole ver su rostro. Era ella misma._

 _Se alejó varios metros, como si hubiera visto un fantasma._

 _Un dolor punzante se instauró en su vientre como aguja venenosa. Al ver abajo, sintió que un líquido salía de sus piernas, era sangre, su sangre. Bajando su mirada notó que el líquido rojo se deslizaba por sus rodillas. Entonces miró enfrente de ella y observó como la imagen de ella misma apareció, nuevamente, entre las sombras de la noche que empezaba a instaurarse en el ambiente._

 _¿A dónde vas? ─ preguntó. El cuerpo de su reflejo se empezó a hacer ceniza ignorando su pregunta en su totalidad._

 _Con un gesto de mano su propia imagen se deshizo en la oscuridad._

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

 _No pudo ni formularlo cuando sintió como un pedazo de carne se desprendió de su interior. Al notarlo, vio aquella existencia que tanto había estado esperando, salir. Su hijo totalmente desarrollado como un muñeco caía de su cuerpo._

 _Entró en pánico._

 _El dolor la atravesaba._

 _Las lágrimas empezaban a escurrir por sus mejillas._

 _Ella lo había deseado con tanta emoción desde el momento que supo que estaba en su vientre._

 _Los sonidos de burla a su alrededor se hicieron más frecuentes a medida que buscaba ayuda. La imagen del bebé yaciendo en el suelo moviendo sus piernitas la hizo pensar que aún lo salvaría. Pero no había nadie alrededor, solo esas risas y esas voces que le repetían que era débil._

Despertó.

Era un sueño.

Miró el lugar para darse cuenta que las sombras estaban por todos lados, pese a haber despertado. Una cargaba un bebé en sus brazos sin delicadeza alguna, parecía quererlo alejar de su lado. No dejaría que se lo llevasen. Lo recuperaría. Caminó frente a aquella sombra mientras veía una sonrisa desquiciada salir de él. Tenía un arma que apuntaba al cuello de su hijo. Le hizo frente, lo golpeó, pero al ver sus manos, ya no tenía a su bebé. La otra sombra que ingresó a la habitación, la tenía. Caminó hasta ella y la golpeó para que le devolviese. Ella no era débil, nunca más lo sería.

Cuando por fin sintió a su bebé en sus brazos un dolor punzante en el brazo la hizo soltarlo. Al mirar abajo notó que su bebé se hacía cenizas, ya no estaba ahí.

Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron. Lo último que escuchó fue:

 _La crisis de la paciente ha sido controlada._

…

Caminaba presurosa por los pasillos de aquel psiquiátrico. Era un día bastante soleado para su gusto, pero había venido con un firme propósito y lo cumpliría, deseaba con todo su corazón que le permitieran verla. Mientras avanzaba sobre la loza blanca que cubría el piso del lugar, muchos pensamientos venían a su cabeza. El examen de aquella tarde y la exposición al terminarlo, era una de las principales constantes que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, si no llegaba tiempo no habría otra oportunidad.

Miró a uno de los enfermeros que caminaba con algunas charolas de comida y se acercó a preguntar dónde podría encontrar la habitación de una paciente con las características de su hermana. El chico – al parecer de sus edad – la quedó mirando turulato largo rato mientras no despegaba sus ojos de la forma en que estaba vestida. Se había vestido así solo por la exposición y justo ahora empezaba a notar lo incomoda de su vestimenta.

El chico, luego de un escrutinio en el que la hizo sentir totalmente abochornada, le dijo que caminara por aquel pasadizo y tomara el ascensor al segundo piso. El director del hospital estaba en su oficina, la tercera puerta del lado derecho.

Luego de un gracias, la castaña se alisó la falda roja que llevaba, porque a cada movimiento que daba sentía, que se iba más a arriba y eso, desde que ingresó, la tenía bastante incomoda. La blusa, blanca, tuvo el mismo fin y se encargó de cerrar inclusive el botón cerca del cuello. La molestia de haber heredado aquellos "atributos" por su sangre Hyuga la hacían sentir, tan incómoda, como segura. Los hombres eran presas rápidas de sus encantos no pretendidos. Hanabi, era una fem fatal en el campo del amor. Casi todos los hombres con los que había estado eran fieles testigos de las muchas cosas que era capaz de hacer.

Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado y ya en el segundo piso caminó por el pasadizo para detenerse frente a un grande letrero del área administrativa en una de las paredes, contabilizó las puertas y al acercarse. Notó una pequeña placa donde estaba la palabra "ADMINISTRACIÓN" y más abajo en letras aún más pequeñas estaba el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki.

Tocó unas 3 veces antes de que un hombre de aspecto bastante apuesto le abriera. Hanabi le sonrío coqueta mientras el hombre la hacía pasar. Sin quererlo, o queriéndolo bien desabotonó un par de botones a su blusa. ¡Por Dios! El medico era guapísimo.

─ Buenas tardes, señorita ─ habló, el hombre dirigiéndole un leve escrutinio. Hanabi se apresuró a contestar su saludo.

─ Demasiado, buenas ─ convino solo para ver su reacción. El hombre se sonrojó un poco mientras ella se erguía levemente de la silla firme y derecha. Su genética delantera daba directamente a la mirada del rubio.

─ ¿Busca a alguien? ─ preguntó, el hombre. La pequeña notó cierto tono de incomodidad que la hizo sonreír.

 _Estaba cayendo._

Alejó los pensamientos de su mente cuando a su mente vino el rostro de su hermana. Estaba coqueteándole a su médico mientras ella probablemente estaba aislada del mundo. A su mente, llegó la imagen de una muchacha que la cuidaba en todo momento, que era su modelo a seguir. Cuanto no la extrañaba…

─ Sí, ─ se apresuró a decir. ─ Es una paciente, nueva. La han trasladado hace solo dos días.

El rubio la miró con cierto interés, parecía que sabía a quién se refería.

─ Creo que usted habla de la paciente de la C-23. Outsusuki, Hinata. ─ Al oír el primer apellido, algo dentro de ella se rompió. Ahí estaba, de nuevo, ese apellido que tanto detestaba. Con las manos hechos puños, asintió con cierto recelo. No era lugar ni momento para que la sangre le hirviera como siempre lo hacía en cada reunión familiar.

─ Es ella─ contestó al cabo de unos minutos ─ Deseo verla, es mi hermana.

Los ojos azules de aquel médico, la miraron con algo de pena.

─ Se parecen bastante ─ añadió.

Hanabi le enseñó una sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con el coqueteo. Quizá otro día y en otras circunstancias, haría caer a aquel rubio que no se notaba tan mayor. Su mente de chica de 20 años, solo quería y experimentar al máximo una vida, que se le había sido negado a su hermana mayor. Ella siempre debía mantenerse fuerte y fría frente al mundo que la rodeaba.

─ Lléveme con ella─ pidió, la castaña. El hombre, se paró de su asiento y dudó unos segundos antes de hablarle.

─ No sé, si sea buen momento. La paciente tuvo una crisis en la mañana. La hemos sedado y no tengo conocimiento de si ya ha despertado.

Hanabi, le restó importancia, al asunto anterior.

─ No importa ─ expresó. Luego, comentó una justificación al menos razonable ─ Vine manejando una hora desde mi universidad que queda bastante lejos solo para verla. Por favor, haga las cosas fáciles.

El hombre sonrío ante su muestra de valentía. Sus ojos azules la miraron con algo de diversión.

─ Está bien ─ comunicó. Hanabi ya había maquinado una y otra forma de saltarse protocolos para llegar donde Hinata. ─ La llevaré, pero esto quedará solo entre los dos. ─ añadió en tono de complicidad.

La castaña le sonrió dulcemente mientras pensaba que hasta el médico estaba algo zafado de su cabeza. Él era el dueño del lugar y pese a eso, parecía un crío haciendo una travesura, de la que, además, ella era participe.

Caminó detrás suyo mientras ambos se dirigían a la habitación. Al llegar, el medico encajo una llave en la puerta y la abrió con cuidado.

La imagen de su hermana, en una cama, casi inconsciente, fue lo primero que vino a sus ojos. No era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado, pero aunque no era la primera, no dejaba de ser doloroso.

Hanabi se acercó con cautela mientras el medico esperaba en la puerta. Al llegar la abrazó como siempre hacía. Solo esperaba que la reconociera.

Sintió su cuerpo removerse por la calidez que ella le transmitía. Al poco tiempo su mano alcanzó la suya y Hinata giró sus vistas a ella levantando la cabeza. Sabía que su hermana no reconocía a nadie de su familia, pero con ella era diferente. Era la única, al parecer, en su mente que reconocía, pese a no hablar mucho cuando iba a visitarla.

─ Usted la quiere mucho ¿No es así? ─ preguntó el medico rubio mientras ella jugaba con los mechones de su hermana.

─ Sí, desde pequeña. Siempre ha sido mi modelo a seguir.

─ La paciente está muy dañada emocionalmente por lo que pude ver en su expediente ─ murmuró el medico con algo de preocupación en su voz. La castaña afirmó, sabiendo que muchas de las cosas que decía aquel expediente estaban maquilladas en beneficio de otras personas.

─ Usted podría ayudarme ─ dijo el hombre. ─ La verdad es que solo hay un hecho transcendental en esta historia, pero hay muchas cosas que no encajan. Su ayuda sería de utilidad para que el caso de su hermana mejore.─ Naruto la miró con algo de cautela como si ella fuera a hacer algo.

Ella, que nada podía hacer en la vida. A final de cuentas, su voz no era escuchada.

─ No, no tengo nada que decirle ─ se apresuró a comunicar. ─ Todo lo que está en el expediente es la única verdad de mi hermana. ─ El rubio, se limitó a asentir mientras se recargaba en las paredes esponjosas del lugar.

 _No era la única verdad, pero él, no sabía nada más de lo que había en papeles._

Antes de que el galeno emitiera palabra alguna desde su posición. Un ruido cortó el ambiente.

─ Hana- Hana- ─ escuchó la dulce voz de su hermana. Hanabi sintió alegría en su interior al reconocerla. Ese era el nombre que su hermana le decía cuando estaban juntas.

─ Mi Hinata ─ expresó buscando el juguete que ella misma le había regalado años antes. Encontrándolo al costado de la cama. Hinata estaba demasiado débil, lo notaba por su mirada más perdida de lo normal. Seguramente, el efecto de los sedantes recién estaba desapareciendo de su organismo. Cuando tuvo al muñeco en sus manos le dio a su hermana para que juegue con él.

─ Mi Shagy ─ dijo la peli azul totalmente emocionada al tener al bebé en sus brazos. Hanabi la miró enternecida.

─ ¿Lo has cuidado bien? ─ preguntó la castaña con alegría al ver contenta a su hermana.

Hinata afirmó.

─ Ya le di de comer también ─ añadió con mirada más cargada de energía.

─ Que bueno, Hina. Eres una muy buena mamá ─ halagó mirando el sonrojo de mejillas de la ojiperla.

Luego de una charla en la que jugó con Hinata y el bebé de juguete, se despidió de ella. Añadiendo, al final, que pronto vendría nuevamente a visitarla. Y que cuidara a su pequeño.

Su hermana la miró con una sonrisa, mientras ella y el médico, salían de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, el rubio con pinta de modelo, le hizo un cuestionario que la hastió por un rato. Mirando el reloj en sus manos, alegó que estaba ocupada para evitar las preguntas capciosas que el sujeto le lanzaba. Cuando se paró para irse, añadió un "gusto en conocerte, Naruto". Luego, la chica poco tímida que llevaba dentro, hizo que desviara sus labios al momento del saludo dándole un beso en la comisura de la boca que lo dejó turulato unos segundos, mientras ella salía con una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro. Esperaba que con eso, no quisiera seguir hablando con ella, después de aquel momento incomodo que de seguro se formaba en la cabeza del médico. Aunque algo en su interior quisiera atraparlo en sus redes.

Al llegar a estacionamiento, notó que en realidad tenía una hora adicional al tiempo de llegada a la universidad. Las lágrimas consecuentes, que jamás se mostrarían en su rostro, vinieron acompañadas del rostro de su hermana y el estado en que se encontraba, como punzante dolor que nació desde el fondo de sus entrañas. Tomó el volante del auto y lo aparcó en una esquina. Los fantasmas que a veces la atormentaban, aparecieron rápidamente cuando sintió la soledad que la rodeaba. Vida de fantasía, era un buen concepto para describir su sentir. Cogiendo el polvo, que siempre traía en el bolsillo, lo aspiró una vez. La sensación de sentir que tenía el control, volvió como ráfaga fuerte, que le hizo experimentar una sacudida. Mientras viajaba a lo surreal, todos esos demonios que envolvían su llanto, desaparecieron de su cabeza.

…

Se tocó los labios en un afán de encajar lo que había pasado ¿Esa chiquilla lo había besado? O ¿Había sido un accidente? ¡¿Qué realmente estaba pasando?! Él no era un crío para andarse con ese tipo de juegos en el que ella, de seguro, estaba imaginandose, " _pero bien proporcionada que estaba"_ , decía su pervertido inconsciente, a la vez que le gritaba, la palabra " _aventura"_ con fuerza. Él no era ese tipo de hombre, pero después de la relación desastrosa con su novia anterior, no era mala opción _._ Sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar aquel momento. No estaba para esos juegos, dada las circunstancias. Luego, cerró la carpeta con el caso de la hermana de aquella imprudente muchachita y se paró de su asiento para ir a la máquina de café a prepararse un poco de aquella bebida para que lo ayudara a calmarse.

Cuando tuvo un vaso en sus manos, lo bebió rápidamente y dejó de darle vueltas al acontecimiento anterior. Había cosas más importantes en que pensar. Aquella mañana, había venido con el firme propósito de averiguar más sobre el manejo del centro psiquiátrico, pero, pese a pedir más información, se le fue negada. Al parecer, algunas fallas en el sistema informático que sustentaba al hospital y un ingeniero incompetente de apellido "Román" eran los causantes de la perdida de valiosa información sobre años anteriores de clínica. Ni siquiera había *backups para restaurar aquella información, le había dicho el nuevo jefe de cómputo.

Anotando otra vez en su libreta los pendientes y preparativos para las nuevas habitaciones que se inaugurarían en los próximos días; llamó nuevamente a su mejor amigo que, extrañamente, contesto con el primer timbrado.

─ ¿Qué quieres Usuratonkachi? ─ preguntó, Sasuke, del otro lado. Había cierto fastidio en su voz, que a Naruto, lo hizo sonreír rápidamente.

─ Solo quería saludar a mi estimado teme ─ dijo sonando levemente ofendido. La verdad solo quería alguien con quien hablar en esos instantes. Pese a ser siempre tan social con el resto del mundo, en esos momentos, Naruto no se sentía demasiado animado como de costumbre. Las obligaciones que conllevaba el centro psiquiátrico, eran demasiado absorbentes.

─ Bien. ─ escuchó decir seco a Sasuke.

─ No lo pareces ─ bromeó. ─ ¿Secuelas de ese "desliz"? ¿Tal vez? ─ preguntó en tono divertido. Sabía muy bien que Sasuke era demasiado frío y calculador para andar teniendo deslices. Solo quería una confesión del moreno.

Algo afligido, el Uchiha, le contestó de inmediato.

─ Hoy la vi abrazada a otro hombre en la universidad.

Naruto, quien había permanecido en una posición comoda y perezosa, se acomodo en la silla mientras le restaba importancia a las palabras de Sasuke.

─ ¿Y eso que tiene? ─ preguntó con más ánimos de los que había empezado la llamada.

─ Son novios oí decir a una de las alumnas que lleva mi curso.

 _ **Auch**_. Dijo el inconsciente de Naruto. Que Sasuke hablara de esa forma, solo significa que aquella chica era algo más que un desliz. Con el instinto protector que sentía por su amigo, preguntó el nombre de la chica a la que se refería. Cuando lo escuchó, supo de inmediato, que su mejor amigo estaba cayendo en una trampa de la que él sabía, pero no se lo había comentado.

─ Karin.

Su prima, la vanidosa y estresante a veces, consentida de la familia Uzumaqui. No era solo un decir lo estresante. Realmente lo era, y para buen colmo de males vivía en casa de sus padres. Con un suspiro que vino desde el fondo de su ser, trató de calmar a su mejor amigo. Pese a estar peor anímicamente, que él.

─ Karin, está enamorada de ti, teme ─ habló con voz pausada. El silencio consecuente en la línea de llamada confirmó el shock como efecto de sus palabras en Sasuke.

─ ¿En serio? ─ preguntó con voz soqueada el Uchiha.

─ Lastimosamente vivía en la casa de los viejos, recuérdalo. Un día invitó a mi ex y bueno las escuché hablar y sobre el tipo que le gustaba a mi prima que a final de la conversación resultaste siendo tú

Naruto se mordió los labios luego de aquella confesión. De seguro Sasuke estaba frio muy frio. Cuanto no gustaría de verle la cara en esos instantes.

─ Ya no importa ─ habló el Uchiha. ─ La mandé a volar la mañana de hoy.

Como siempre Sasuke era un idiota con las mujeres.

Con un suspiro Naruto trató de no mandar a volar también a Sasuke. Conocía a la chica en cuestión. Es más, años atrás, el mismo había estado enamorado de ella aunque más que amor haya sido una ilusión pasajera. Sakura era también su amiga y paciente aunque eso Sasuke no lo sabía.

─ Deberías hablar con ella, teme. Hubieras visto tu cara de idiota feliz, las últimas semanas ─ bromeó dándole en el clavo a su mejor amigo.

─ Dejémoslo ahí ─ respondió Sasuke. Luego, añadió para cambiar de conversación ─ ¿Cómo van las cosas en el centro?

─ Bien, en lo que cabe decir ─ murmuró. El problema de la información perdida no se le iba de la cabeza ─ Al parecer el jefe de computo anterior no ha hecho un buen trabajo y el servidor que tenía toda la información de la clínica se ha quemado por una sobrecarga de data. Lo peor es que no ha habido backups de información guardada. Los únicos disponibles son los de la clínica desde hace dos años. El nuevo jefe de cómputo ha llevado la placa al técnico, pero está totalmente destruida. Una parte de la culpa creo que también la tiene el viejo por no haber trabajado con servidores en la nube.

Luego de toda esa explicación se quedó callado. Él no usaba mucho aquellos términos, pero las palabras de Konohamaru habían quedado bastante grabadas en su mente.

─ Entiendo ─ emitió Sasuke. ─ No sé si sea de ayuda, pero creo que conozco a alguien que puede que te ayude.

─ ¿En serio?, teme ─ habló el rubio entusiasmado.

─ Claro o ¿se te olvida que mi querido hermano mayor es un monstro con las computadoras?

Una risita salió de los labios de Naruto. Itachi había quedado olvidado en sus pensamientos. Era un increíble ingeniero de sistemas e informática, después de todo aparte de que conocía al revés y derecho el funcionamiento de un computador. Varias veces lo había ayudado cuando era un estudiante por problemas con sus PCs. El único problema que había era la distancia.

─ ¿Crees que pueda venir? ─ preguntó, levemente, emocionado.

─ Lo voy a llamar. Espera, no seas impaciente cabrón hiperactivo ─ dijo bromeando también el Uchiha.

Pasado unos instantes, Sasuke volvió a hablar con Naruto.

─ Sí, dice que mañana mismo está allá, ahora sí, alégrate, idiota ─ sonrió el Uchiha para animar a Naruto en esos momentos. Así siempre era, podrían ser a veces polos opuestos, pero su amistad siempre se hacía presente cada vez que alguno lo necesitaba.

─ Gracias, teme bipolar ─ sonrió para luego apagar su voz. El recuerdo de aquella muchachita en busca de la paciente de la C-23 vino a su mente.

─ ¿Hay algo más? ¿No? ─ preguntó el Uchiha al escuchar su silencio.

Naruto dudo en decirle aquel misterio que rodeaba a aquella paciente por la que la curiosidad iba en aumento. Hinata, como se llamaba, ocupaba bastante espacio en su cabeza.

─ No. ─ cortó. No podía explicar esa incertidumbre y fascinación por teléfono. Quizá cuando Sasuke viniera hablara con él sobre aquel sentimiento que lo embargaba cada vez que recordaba a aquella muchacha.

─ Está bien. ─ dijo Sasuke. ─ Tengo que estudiar algunos casos de unos clientes. Incluido, el caso de aquel cliente que vive en Konoha. ─ habló haciéndole recordar lo que le había dicho un día antes, que pronto estaría en la misma ciudad que él.

Cuando colgó la llamada se sintió de mejor ánimo. El problema del servidor sería resuelto pronto. Sin quererlo, buscó en su computador el nombre de la chica de la C-23, movido por una fuerza que lo poseyó, unos instantes.

Como vio aquella misma mañana, los datos de ella seguían haciéndolo dudar. Su dedo vaciló unos instantes en la fotografía que tenía el sistema de la mujer, tan diferente a su estado actual. La abstracción de la imagen proyectada por el monitor hizo que diera click, haciéndola que la viera en mayor tamaño. Su belleza lo embelesó completamente, tanto, que no escuchó la voz femenina, totalmente conocida para mala suerte de él, que lo observaba desde atrás y que desde hacía unos instantes, estaba en su oficina.

.

.

.

.

* * *

* **Backup:** Son copias de seguridad que se les hace a la información que se guarda en un sistema, para de que en caso de que se pierda, poder recuperarla.

* **Data :** información.

* * *

 **.**

 **Nota de la autora :** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, tanto como a mi escribirlo y que me lo dejen ver en los comentarios. Dejaré algunos puntos que serán para el desarrollo de los siguientes capítulos.

1\. He visto que hay muchas historias llenas de médicos y abogados. Pero nunca mencionan informáticos ni ingenieros de sistemas, pese a que el desarrollo de la tecnología es gracias a ellos y muchos profesionales más. :/. Soy estudiante de esa última carrera xD así que en esta historia, muy aparte de la historia principal, entre Naruto y Hinata, quiero que sepan que esa carrera tendrá que ver. Ya lo verán mas adelante en qué :3

2\. Pienso en está como una historia un poco diferente a las típicas, osea siempre va a haber un poco de cliché pero en esta trataré de que sea lo menos posible.

3\. Quiero comentarles que no vayan viendo con malos ojos a Hanabi. Ella tiene sus razones para hacer lo que hace. No es mala, solo es una chica que ha pasado por muuuuchos momentos difíciles. Quizá y mas adelante nuestro rubio favorito la ayude *-*

4\. No piensen en Hinata como una chica demasiado tímida en esta historia, después de lo que le pasó, ella no es la misma.

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

 **narutophanter :** No es una adaptación, todo este fic viene meramente de mi imaginación xD. Seguiré tu consejo aunque eso ya me lo he planteado desde que concebí la idea del fic. Gracias por el apoyo :D

 **lenxrin** : Como dije anteriormente no será tan la llorona, aunque bueno ella es ella, así que momentos en que se quiebre tendrán que haber.

 **Akime Maxwell** : Pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste. Gracias por el apoyo :3

 **OchibiMar** : Sí, Naruto es guapo, pero tengo las mas malsana idea de que me gusta más su papá. Minato 3 *-* xD. Naruto romperá muchos códigos cuando empiece a sentir algo más especial por sus paciente, pero solo porque esos dos queden juntos, vale la pena :D

 **Dragon-hime** : Pues ya está aquí la continuación espero que te guste :3

 **uzumakii** : Espero, yo también seguirte teniendo de lector/a

Gracias también a todos los lectores silenciosos a los que les agradó la idea del fic y que espero, pronto, leer sus comentarios.

Solo me queda decirles:

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Aquí estoy, nuevamente con la intención de dejarles el tercer capítulo de este fic. Agradezco a todas esas personitas que comentaron,agregaron en favoritos a esta historia y pusieron en alerta para estar pendiente de la actualización.**_

* * *

La mujer peliroja taconeaba ruidosamente sus altos tacones delante de él causándole una capa de pesadez al ambiente. Pasó una mano por su cabeza mientras pensaba como afrontar ese nuevo problema que tenía frente suyo. Su sola presencia cambiaría el panorama de ahora en adelante eso fue lo que le vino en mente a Naruto cuando la vió. De todas las personas que podían visitarlo aquel día, ¿Tenía que ser ella? ¿Por qué ella?

Arrugando una de sus notas que había en el escritorio, se atrevió a averiguar del porqué de su inesperada visita.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Karin? ─ preguntó a su queridísima prima ahorrándose el saludo de cordialidad. Traía maletas en mano y eso no le causaba buena espina. Algo en su mente le gritaba: _"Solo problemas trae"._

─ Me expulsaron ─ respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Luego, dejo la maleta a un lado y miró a los ojos a su primo como cuando era niña y quería algo. "Ojos de cachorrito "que desde que comprendió lo manipuladora que era ya no hacían efecto en él─ Me gustaría quedarme unas vacaciones aquí ─ se encogió de hombros sin si quiera ser consciente de la magnitud de la situación y de lo que había dicho.

Naruto se quitó los lentes que traía puestos y suspendió la computadora dejando los casos que estaba revisando de los pacientes y dejando "aquel caso" en su lista de prioridades para después de despachar a su prima.

Tan bien estaba acostumbrándose al lugar, para que ella lo arruinara. Karin podía ser totalmente caprichosa cuando quería. Y él, no estaba para aguantar sus berrinches. Suficiente había tenido los años en los que vivió con sus padres. Aparte de eso, quería quedarse con él. ¿Qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de su prima? ¿Es que acaso no tenía una pisca de vergüenza para venir así de buenas a primeras? ¿Es qué no tenía suficiente con todo lo que sus padres sufrían cada vez que tenía ese tipo de "arranques"?

Definitivamente, pese a ser médico especializado en psicología nunca lograría entender el actuar de la peliroja.

─ ¿Por qué no te quedaste en casa? ─ interrogó, enérgico. Debía disimular un poco la conmoción que le causaba producto de lo descabellado del momento. Y es que dejar media carrera…

Karin hizo una mueca disgustada. Luego, se sentó frente a él cruzando las piernas y reclinándose como si estuviera en casa y no en una clínica de enfermos mentales.

─ Tía Kushina está muy molesta ─ hizo una pausa preparándose para persuadirlo─ ¡Es demasiado volátil! ─ exclamó con aire ofendido y exagerado.

Naruto contuvo la respiración en un afán de calmarse y tratar de ser conciliador. No la quería cerca. Así que lo mejor sería desviar la conversación y convencerla de que regrese a la capital. Allá estaba mejor dándoles dolores de cabeza a sus padres y no a él.

─ Karin─ la llamó calmado como todo médico líder en su especialidad y seguro de sí mismo ─ esta, es… no sé, ¿la tercera carrera que dejas? ─ preguntó haciendo referencia a las otras tres profesiones que tampoco terminó.

Karin hizo un puchero infantil que solo hizo que sus manos se empuñaran más.

─ Pero sabes muy bien que tengo una completa, Naruto ─ aclaró alegando su as bajo la manga. ─ La de técnico en enfermería si la terminé ─ le dio un sonrisa de victoria ─ Estaba pensando si me podrías dar trabajo en el centro. ─ comentó mientras su vista exploraba el lugar.

 _No, no, no_ \- decía el inconsciente de Naruto.

Si tenía la mala suerte de que Karin se quedara con él, sería aún peor que la vea todos los días por los pasillos del psiquiátrico. Como sea, tenía que hacerla regresar a casa de los viejos. Suspiró, aún no se daba por vencido. Llamaría a su madre para decirle que llamará a Karin y le dijera que volviese a casa porque otro lugar a donde irse estaba seguro que no tenía la peliroja.

Karin, era huérfana. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo cuando ella era niña y desde ese entonces quedó a cargo de sus padres. La peliroja era solo dos años menor que él, pero contrariamente lo que él era, nunca había encontrado una carrera que realmente le apasionara. La última fue derecho y por lo que veía tampoco esa la terminaría.

Ahora… ¿Qué haría?

Vaciló la vista por el centro de la oficina, para luego mirar las ventanas. Tenía que tomar un decisión rápido. Como enfermera podía ayudarle, era cierto, pero no le hacía gracia que estuviera las veinticuatro horas con él. Ella bien era capaz de desatar un caos en la clínica.

Puso la palma de su mano en su frente pensando mejor las cosas. En su interior, algo le decía que había gato encerrado en el asunto, que algo se traía entre manos para que estuviera en el lugar.

─ Te estás tomando mucho tiempo para pensar, primito ─ comentó la peliroja con tono acusador y mirándose las uñas rojas recién pintadas como si encontrará mucha entretención en la manicura fresca.

Naruto se pasó el dedo índice por el tabique de la nariz.

Después de un arduo debate entre llamar a su madre y dejarla en el lugar decidió por lo segundo, y al mismo tiempo, que habría algunas condiciones para su estadía. Marcó en su agenda mental que para más tarde hablaría con su madre para ponerla al tanto de lo sucedido. Conociendo a Karin, estaba seguro que sus padres no estaban ni enterados de su paradero.

─ Está bien ─concedió. Karin lo miró emocionada.

─ Eres el mejor ─ dijo contenta echándosele en brazos como niño eufórico cuando obtiene algo, pero antes de que se atreviera a seguir con sus elogios sin fundamento el rubio la cortó.

─ Espera, ─ los ojos de Karin dejaron de brillar por el tono de voz empleado del rubio. ─ Hay una condición.

─ ¿Cuál? ─ interrumpió, Karin.

─ Solo vivirás conmigo el primer mes, luego, conseguirás un cuarto. Ya sabes, como enfermera del lugar, recibirás una paga ─ canturreó formándose la idea de que con eso Karin en poco tiempo estaría tomando maletas para volver con sus padres. Se iba a aburrir si se costeaba todo solo. Con lo bien que estaba acostumbrada a gastar…

Karin hizo un puchero, pensativa. Estaba analizando la propuesta muy meticulosamente.

─ ¿Aceptas? ─ preguntó luego de aquel silencio por parte de la peliroja.

Karin lo miró no tan segura como al inicio lo había estado.

Naruto le ofreció la mano para cerrar el trato y hacerse de una victoria mental.

─ Está bien ─ acordó titubeante, para luego, apretar la mano de su primo.

Al final del día y luego de instalar a Karin en su residencia. En la soledad de su habitación, apuntó en su libreta la descripción del día como "Día de las visitas inesperadas" porque al principio conoció a aquella joven, hermana de la paciente de la C-23, y luego, se topó con su queridísima prima de la que esperaba que pronto se fuera de Konoha.

…

Karin estaba que no cabía en felicidad. Su plan, había funcionado y es que, no dejaría que la idiota pelirosa se quedara con su guapo profesor de derecho. No señor, ella era mejor que ella, de eso estaba segura. Solo unos empujoncitos y había sido expulsada de aquella carrera que en realidad no le gustaba y se le hacía tediosa. Ahora, aprovecharía al máximo su estancia en Konoha, para cuando Sasuke llegara. Se prepararía para recibirlo, en su vida y en su cama.

Se acomodó el uniforme de enfermera en el cuerpo dándose cuenta que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus formas. Tenía que hacer un montón de visitas, aquel día, llevar medicamentos y todo eso que significaba trabajo y detestaba. Con las píldoras en mano y una jarra de agua fue a atender a la primera paciente de aquel día. Según la instrucción era una paciente de la habitación C-23. Entró a la estancia, acompañada de alguien de seguridad, lo cual le causó extrañeza. Era una mujer muy joven por lo que pudo notar desde la puerta de la habitación. Caminó con cautela porque bien sabía que podría ser atacada y le ofreció la pastilla a aquella mujer que no dejaba de ver un muñeco en brazos.

La mujer peliazul cogió la píldora en sus manos y se la tomó sin hacer menor ruido. Pero bastó que Karin tratara de quitarle el muñeco para darle agua, que estalló y empezó a atacarla. El guardia que acompañaba a Karin intentó apartar a Hinata de ella, pero fue aun peor. Tuvieron que traer dos guardias más para que se controlara.

Por los gritos y el alboroto inclusive Naruto quien caminaba por los pasillos cercanos tuvo que intervenir. De reojo pudo ver a su prima muy asustada con la vestimenta del hospital rota en las costuras. Estaba con el cabello hecho un total estropajo y tenía un poco de sangre escurriendo por su maxilar inferior. Si tenía que hacer el tratamiento psicológico, tenía que ser cauteloso.

Karin miró a aquella paciente y tuvo algo de temor. En el fondo ni ella misma sabía en lo que se había metido. Estar rodeado de tanto loco era demasiado problemático.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ preguntó Naruto poniéndose al lado de la peliroja.

Karin volteó a su dirección aun aturdida y mirando como inmovilizaban a la paciente poniéndole una camisa de fuerza.

─ Sí ─ murmuró subiendo la mirada para toparse con los ojos azules de su primo.

─ Creo que deberías ir a tomar un receso ─ comentó Naruto cogiéndole de la cintura para luego dar instrucciones a los enfermeros y que le administraran calmantes a aquella misteriosa mujer peliazul.

─ Está bien ─ concedió Karin para luego ir a una sala que había en el centro donde los trabajadores podían darse un receso. El pánico aun la invadía. Y ese era el primer caso que tenía en el día.

Mientras se acomodaba en uno de los blancos y cómodos sillones de la sala, Karin pensó en muchas cosas. Sasuke se alejó de su mente mientras recordaba cuando estudió enfermería y su maestra solía hablarle sobre los trastornos de conducta y esquizofrenia. Recién se daba cuenta de cuan peligrosos eran los pacientes y cuan necesitados de ayuda deberían encontrarse.

No era buena chica, era cierto, pero recordar a aquella joven le hizo recordar a alguien similar. Una niña pequeña que también necesitaba ayuda.

…

El mayor de los Uchihas transitaba tranquilo a paso calmado por los caminos del jardín del centro psiquiátrico. Había llegado hacía solo unos cuantos minutos y le había agradado la magnificencia y tecnología que abundaba por todos lados de la institución. Tecnología que, él con sus conocimientos, ayudaría a mejorar.

Sasuke le había explicado de la situación y sabía todo lo que había aprendido tras años de estudio y su análisis al respecto era más que necesaria en aquel caso. Las pérdidas de información en cualquier empresa eran sinónimos de gasto en tiempo y dinero. El tiempo que era lo que definía si una empresa seguía en competencia o terminaba en la ruina.

Unos hombres que custodiaban el lugar con impecables chalecos de seguridad, le dieron la bienvenida cuando llegó a la puerta principal; comunicándole, a su vez, que lo llevarían con Naruto, el gran amigo de su hermano menor y, desde hacía algún tiempo, nuevo dueño de la clínica.

Itachi siguió a los hombres observando cada espacio del lugar. Su maletín en su mano derecha tenían algunas herramientas que podrían ayudar a solucionar los problemas.

Al llegar al segundo piso, una corriente de aire lo golpe de lleno. La ventana que daba con el enorme patio donde los enfermos más estables se distraían, transmitía un desfogue del aire de medicamentos e inclusive alcohol y limpieza que reinaba por todo lo blanco de la loza en la que estaban sus pies. Se paró un momento para observar el cristal haciendo que los hombres que lo guiaban aguardasen. A través de la ventana, había pacientes por todos lados reunidos como si un parque de la ciudad se tratase. Algunos parecían personas como cualquier otra que creaba lazos de amistad. De repente mientras miraba a una de las pacientes que estaba sentada en una banca leyendo un libro, un recuerdo lo invadió, llenándolo de nostalgia. Recordó la situación de aquella mujer que le robó el corazón en el pasado, de la cual aún seguía enamorado. La última vez que oyó de ella supo que había tenido una crisis nerviosa y que su familia – para que no tuviera un escándalo – la había internado en un centro de recuperación de enfermedades mentales.

¿Seguiría ella en el mundo de las fantasías?

Salió de sus pensamientos y empuñó ambas manos. Él pudo ayudarla y no lo hizo. Él pudo haber hecho más, pero se dejó arrastrar por sus miedos. Había sido un completo cobarde con ella y aquello sea donde esté no dejaba de torturarlo.

Miró hacia el frente cuando los hombres de seguridad tuvieron su atención y le señalaron la oficina de Naruto. Caminó con la seguridad que le faltó hacía tantos años y tocó la puerta.

Naruto lo recibió con regocijo, en cuando entró en su oficina, con un gran saludo a la distancia y un abrazo cuando llegó hacia él. Parecía totalmente afligido por la situación del daño de los servidores. Luego del respectivo saludo y acomodado en su escritorio, procedió a explicarle la falla eléctrica y la consecuencia más nefasta del jefe de cómputo anterior. También le contó el análisis financiero que había estado haciendo al detalle en la mañana, el cual, subsecuentemente, iba en su contra como dueño del lugar.

Itachi escuchó cada uno de sus puntos y analizó las posibles soluciones, poniendo como prioridad, constatar en daño.

─ ¿Podrías enseñarme donde se encuentra la sala? ─ preguntó el Uchiha.

Naruto asintió mientras se levantaba de su silla y le comento alguno de los avances que había tenido en el nuevo sistema el nuevo jefe de cómputo.

Itachi hizo lo mismo cuando el rubio pasó delante de él y murmuró un "sígueme".

El centro de cómputo quedaba en la primera planta así que tomaron el ascensor para dirigirse a su destino, al cual llegaron en solo tres minutos.

En la cabeza de Itachi se cocía miles de posibles problemas que pudieron haberse generado por tan pequeño error humano.

Mientras ingresaba a la oficina, miró algo que captó su interés. Él era un prestigioso ingeniero de sistemas reconocido y ejercía actualmente de docente en una de las universidades de la capital. Ver a uno de sus alumnos en el puesto de trabajo de jefe de cómputo le causó cierto orgullo que no pudo disimular.

Con voz asombrada emitió el nombre de aquel alumno suyo.

─ ¿Konohamaru? ─ preguntó al estar al lado del chico de cabello castaño. Los ojos azules de su antiguo aprendiz volvieron hacia él.

La frase del mundo es pequeño quedó perfecta para la ocasión.

─ ¿Itachi-san? ─ inquirió al momento en que el muchacho lo reconoció ─ Ha pasado tiempo ─ comunicó el hombre mientras se erguía del escritorio donde estaba trabajando. La laptop a su lado permaneció firme en su posición pese a que por su nerviosismo se levantó apresurado.

Itachi amplió su sonrisa, pese a aquellos recuerdos que lo invadían en un lugar como ese.

─ Mira como da vueltas la vida ─ empezó la conversación el Uchiha mayor dejando a Naruto relegado a un tercer plano inexistente. Los problemas de la clínica quedaron en el un segundo plano mientras ambos hablaban.

Konohamaru se sonrojo un poco. Itachi suponía que era por su presencia.

─ ¿Cómo ha estado? ─ cuestionó su aprendiz y se acercó un poco al escritorio y tomó asiento, así como Naruto.

─ Bien en lo que cabe decir ─ respondió acomodándose el reloj de pulsera que llevaba. ─ Han pasado ¿No sé? ¿Cuatro años? ─ hizo referencia a los años en los que le enseñó algunos cursos.

─ Sí ─ recordó ─ Recuerdo aquel verano en el que fue mi maestro y me salvó de los apuros que me había generado el maestro Ōtsutsuki.

─ Ya no está impartiendo clases ─ comentó. Konohamaru centró su atención en él. ─ Se ha dedicado de lleno a las empresas de su familia.

─ Entiendo─ murmuró el castaño ─ Me hizo pasar aprietos, pero gracias a usted pude superar aquel curso. ─ Creo que en este problema usted tendrá que hacer otra vez de mi maestro ─ bromeó haciendo referencia a los servidores.

El pelinegro observó a su costado solo para denotar los rasgos juguetones de Naruto. Podía ser el dueño del lugar, pero de seguro verlo en su faceta de maestro que reconocía a sus alumnos después de un largo tiempo, le estaban causando gracia. El rubio, siempre se había reído de su seriedad.

Aclaró su garganta para ver los temas puntuales y centrar la conversación.

─ ¿Tienes los discos duros? ─ indagó para ver su estado.

Konohamaru los sacó del tercer cajón de su escritorio.

─ Son de cinco terabytes cada uno ─ dijo mostrándoselos.

De reojo Itachi miró como Naruto miraba anonadado aquellas partes de los servidores.

─ Trae un CPU y desmóntalo ─ Konohamaru afirmó y empezó a destornillar cada parte de las cajas con cuidado y una pulsera antiestática para no tener problemas que puedan generar la quema de los circuitos internos de la placa.

En tanto su antiguo alumno se encargaba de quitar el disco de aquella caja. Él sacó alguna de las herramientas que traía en su maletín. Primero limpió con un líquido especial cada uno de los discos.

Naruto observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

─ Señor Naruto ─ La voz de la enfermera lo hizo volverse al igual que el rubio quien no tardo en contestar.

─ La paciente de la C-23, presenta un estado más lúcido de la conciencia ─ comunicó haciendo que el rubio fuera tras la enfermera.

Itachi suspiró de largo. Sin Naruto tendría más libertad para hablar con su alumno. El problema de los servidores era pan comido para él.

…

Caminó con seguridad hacia la habitación. Al observar por la pequeña luna que comunicaba la acolchonada habitación, contempló a la paciente. Estaba sentada en su cama y observaba fijamente a aquel muñeco por el que perdía la cabeza.

Deslizó la llave por el cerrojo de la puerta y con delicadeza giró la manilla. Pronto, estuvo dentro, mirando a aquella jovencita que tanta curiosidad le causaba. Hinata, como se llamaba, lo miró directamente a los ojos. La mirada perdida que había visto en su fase descontrolada, no existía en esos instantes.

─ Veo que los calmantes están funcionando ─ comentó mientras se sentaba en un banco acolchonado que había cerca de la cama de la paciente.

─ ¿Cómo se llama? ─ preguntó Hinata apartándose un mechón de su azul cabello que se había deslizado por el costado derecho de su oreja.

─ Soy Naruto Uzumaki, tu medico ─ se presentó extendiendo su mano para que ella la apretara.

Tímida, como realmente había sido, apretó la muñeca del médico.

─ ¿Usted cree que estoy loca? ─ preguntó con voz preocupada.

Por su cabeza pasaron muchos pensamientos, una paciente no estaba loca. Solo que ciertas condiciones en su vida habían causado traumas que fueron una cadena en espiral para que perdiera por lapsos la cordura.

─ No. ─ negó ─ Pero creo que los dos sabemos que tu salud mental no está bien.

La chica se encogió de hombros y apartó el muñeco.

─ Él ha sido muy astuto ─ acusó a una persona que él no entendía.

Su curiosidad le hizo llegar a la siguiente pregunta.

─ ¿Quién?

─ Mi esposo ─ contestó con los dientes apretados.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices?

─ Es un maldito ─ murmuró y luego se paró frente a él. Pronto sus manos empezaron a temblar y sus dientes a rechinar.

─ Cálmate ─ pidió al ver la alteración de su paciente.

Estaba avanzando con ella. No podía irse para atrás.

La paciente hizo caso omiso.

─ Él me lo quitó ─ respondía y lo repitió al menos unas diez veces.

No tuvo más opción que pararse y agarrarla de ambos brazos y transmitirle la confianza que quizá necesitaba.

La paciente se pegó a su cuerpo y trenzó sus brazos en su fuerte pecho. Sin quererlo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Podía sentir en su estómago sus suaves pechos. De igual manera, no se apartó. Brindarle confianza y ayudarla a superar sus problemas emocionales eran los mejores eslabones para que ella recuperara su vida y saliera de esa clínica.

─ Tienes en mi a alguien en quien confiar. Haré todo para ayudarte ─ comunicó separándola un poco.

─ ¡Es un maldito! ─ replicó con las manos echas puños.

Podía estar en lucidez o simplemente alucinando, pero igual indagó sobre a quien se refería.

─ ¿De quién hablas? ─ El rubio la miró a los ojos. Una pequeña abertura de confianza era lo que necesitaba.

La muchacha miró al suelo mientras dos gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

─ Mi esposo.

¿Su esposo?

Aquel hombre, que hasta ese momento ni se acercaba a preguntar por su mujer.

Esa fue una alarma que se activó en su cerebro. Entre los pocos papeles que informaban sobre las terapias psicológicas de la paciente no mencionaban nada sobre que ella culpaba a su esposo. Aquel eslabón resultaba sumamente sospechoso.

─ ¿Toneri Ōtsutsuki?

Bastó su nombre para que todo el cuerpo de ella se sacudiera. No respondió con violencia. Se acurrucó en un rincón en posición fetal. Por más que intentó no obtuvo más respuestas de ella. Nuevamente, la lucidez había salido de su cuerpo. La demencia había cubierto su conciencia.

Al salir de la habitación, Naruto, supo que una charla con los familiares de la paciente sería muy necesaria para la verdadera recuperación de la misma.

¿Por qué culpaba a su esposo?

Aquello, francamente, no lo entendía.

…

Dos líneas de aquel polvo blanco estaban en su escritorio. Había dejado los deberes a un lado hacía un rato por un rato de placer. Solo quería sentir la vivacidad que las drogas hacían en su cuerpo. Un escape, era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Aspiró la primera línea con cautela. La tos le vino como placer de vivir lo surreal. La segunda línea la hizo flotar.

Pronto vio como el lugar se deformaba y todo se movía.

Guardó el diario de Hinata en el cajón. Olvidó momentáneamente lo que había leído y se concentró en la sensación de sentirse con todo el poder del mundo. Pronto las flores que tenía a un lado de su alcoba empezaron a hablarle y contarle los más graciosos chistes. Rompió a reír sonoramente alertando a aquellos que pasaban por el pasillo de su habitación. Pero que le importaba a ella. En esos momentos solo era ella y las flores graciosas.

Tan entretenida estaba mirando a ningún punto en específico cuando escuchó la manija de su puerta abriéndose. Tuvo que ponerse ambas manos en la boca para no reír al ver a su cuñado con una nariz de elefante. Estaba muy drogada, lo sabía, pero debía aparentar sobrades.

─ ¿Qué quieres? ─ preguntó mientras Toneri avanzaba en su habitación. De pronto vio como la nariz de elefante emitía un sonido y los cabellos de Toneri se volvían totalmente rojos. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír. En su ilusión todo era tan gracioso…

─ Estás drogada ─ acusó el hombre.

Drogada.

¿Y a él que le importaba?

─ No es tu problema ─ se encogió de hombros. El hombre rechinó los dientes y ella lo escuchó perfectamente, solo que como el ladrido quejoso de un perro al que le pisaron la patita.

─ Creo que ya es hora que tus padres se enteren en lo que estás metida.

La ira se hizo presente, luego de la exaltación.

─ Y también les digo que fuiste tú quien me convirtió en lo que soy.

Él arrugó el entrecejo.

Sabía que era cierto. Recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando la inició con un porro.

No emitió palabra alguna.

─ ¿O quieres que les diga que es tu culpa que mi hermana este en esa clínica?

La furia explotó en él. Avanzó hacia ella y la sostuvo de ambos brazos con tanta presión que estaba segura que le dejarían marcas rojas. Marcas que tendría que cubrir, como las de la semana pasada. O, la semana anterior a esa.

Él era un verdugo del cual no podía escapar.

─ Tú hermana está loca ─ acusó rojo de ira.

Hanabi rió.

─ Por tu culpa ─ lo retó con la mirada. ─ Si ella no hubiera perdido al bebé… ─ calló.

─ No menciones a ese niño.

Podía sentir la respiración de aquel tipo por lo cerca que estaba. Si seguía tan cerca de ella, vomitaría.

─ Era tu hijo.

Como si hubiera sentenciado algo ilógico, poco a poco el hombre retrocedió y soltó su agarre. Hanabi cayó al suelo y sintió el frio del piso mientras lo observaba caminar a la puerta sin decir absolutamente nada. Toneri le dio una última mirada y cerró de un portazo.

Huía como siempre cuando le recordaba sobre el hijo de su hermana y él.

Recostada en la pared con ambas piernas flexionadas, decidió olvidar el asunto y seguir en su mundo de fantasías. Toneri era el culpable de la demencia de su hermana aunque él lo negara.

El diario de Hinata siempre lo confirmaría.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Gomen me por la tardanza. En serio he estado muy achicopalada para actualizar. Mi laptop murió justo en época de exámenes y bueno eso me frustró bastante. Afortunadamente terminé bien mi octavo semestre. ^-^

Ahora centrandose en la historia. Vamos poco a poco. Karin apareció para ponerle el mundo de cabeza a su primo, pero quiero que sepan que ella será alguien que ayudará bastante a Hinata.

También apareció Itachi como salvador de su problema de Naruto.

A Toneri puedo adelantar que lo odien y mucho xD

La vida de los Hyugas es demasiado turbia y pronto entenderán mejor. Todo el ambiente en el que vivió Hinata es pieza clave que nuestro rubio tendrá que ir descubriendo para ayudarla. Y Hanabi es como una torre de ajedrez que debe ser jugada bien para que derrumbe las verdades en torno a lo pasó alguna vez. Ella también necesita ayuda y pronto la tendrá.

* * *

A todos los que comentaron el capítulo amterior les contesté por PM

A los guest:

Uzumakii: Pues espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho. Como dije, vayan odiando a Toneri xD

Dragon-hime: Espero que te guste el capítulo. El caso de Hinata está lleno de mentiras y verdades a medias que más que como medico Naruto tendrá que dscubrir :)

* * *

 **PD: Solo no olvidar que un comentario,un follow y un favorito me haría muy feliz xd**

 **Ahora solo me queda decirles:**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo !**


End file.
